Divisione di Ricerca Kagerou
by Kazuma Ryouga
Summary: Hace muchos años, gracias a algo o alguien nació las "Habilidades Visuales", con esto los "Operatore". La Organización encargada se llama Kagerou. Esta es la historia de un joven "operatore" llamado Hotaru y sus aventuras en la Sexta Región de Japón. Adv: MomoHota y un poco de ShinAya y HibiHiyo


Desde hace un tiempo existe algo llamado "habilidad visual", esa habilidad puede ser reconocida por que se ven unos ojos de pupila roja cuando esta en forma activa. Para los que lo tienen que estar registrados como "Operatore", existen criminales Operatore pero también hay una división encargada de esos criminales. Esta división llamada "División de Investigación Kagerou" tiene una particularidad: "Todo integrante debe tener habilidad visual". Esta es la historia de 12 jóvenes que tienen la misión proteger a los inocentes. Que tal si empezamos la crónica de estos jóvenes

* * *

**2 de Junio, Año 20XX**

-Es oficial, ese joven es un "Operatore". - Dice un doctor que revisa a un joven. (14 años, cabello azul oscuro, mediana estatura y usaba gafas)

El joven pregunta. - Tengo 2 preguntas. ¿La primera, es cuál es mi habilidad visual?.-

-Lo siento mucho pero no tengo idea.- Diciéndole el doctor de una forma desalentadora. -Y la segunda pregunta.-

-¿Como puedo unirme a Kagerou?.- Pregunta el joven

-¿Porqué quieres unirte a Kagerou?- El doctor confundido con la pregunta del joven responde con otra.

-Tengo mis motivos (Aneki-chan, es hora de vernos de nuevo).- El joven lo respondió con una cara de visionario.

**10 de Junio de 20XX. Sexta Región de Japón**

En una de las bases centrales de Kagerou hay una discusión acerca del aquel joven.

- Tiene uno de las calificaciones más altas en el examen de ingreso. No entiendo porque ese joven tiene un potencial para Kagerou se le es transferido a esa Región.- Hablo enojada una mujer mayor.

Le responde un señor joven -Se te olvido la ultima premonición de Serina antes de morir.-

"Doce Jóvenes son la clave de que este mundo no termine en tragedia"

-Si es uno de los 12 es mejor transferirlo a esa región, no olvides que loa anteriores 9 que han sido enviados a la región eran iguales a los de su premonición, pienso que el Décimo también ademas para ese joven la familia es importante- Viendo el señor una foto de aquel joven.

* * *

-Así que esta es la oficina de la Sexta Región, Aquí estoy Aneki-chan.- El joven entro a un lugar que era muy espacioso para él porque vivió toda su vida en un hospital, el único momento que salio fue en el funeral de la madre de una amiga. Le pregunta a una de las oficinistas que esta allí -Señorita... donde esta el centro de comando.-

-Si quieres joven yo te llevo allí.- Hablo un Oficial de la misma edad del joven (Rubio, Ojos amarillo oscuro y tenia un parecido a un gato negro).

-Gracias, también eres un "Operatore"- Insinúa el joven con un poco de curiosidad.

El oficial le responde -Correcto y que haces en Kagerou.-

-Vine a visitar a la oficial Tateyama Ayano- Respondió el joven con toda alegría.

-Tengo la triste noticia de que ella falleció- El comentario del oficial hizo que el joven se pusiera sorprendido.

-No... No puede ser-

-Esta semana se hará el funeral- El oficial le dijo otro detalle.

-Porque nadie me dijo sobre el funeral de Ayano- El joven con lagrimas en sus ojos le pregunto al oficial.

El oficial le respondió de forma burlona. -Se debe a una cosa. Lo que dije de la oficial Tateyama era mentira, has sido victima de uno de mis típicos engaños. No podría creer tu reacción- La broma del oficial hizo que el joven se pusiera de mal humor.

-Puedes agacharte un poco- En el momento que se agacho el oficial, el joven le dio un rodillazo en la mandíbula y cayó al suelo adolorido. -Debí no decir nada a un mentiroso como tu-

-Rayos me perdí de nuevo, este lugar es muy grande.- El joven aun perdido cuando algo lo interrumpió.

-Joven, necesitas ayuda para encontrar al centro de comando- Dijo un joven de cabello negro, ojos cafés y portaba el uniforme que usa Kagerou en el campo y junto con el había una chica albina (los que sufren de albinismo tienen el pelo blanco y los ojos rosas en el caso de ella).

-Gracias, deja que me presente soy Mizutani Hotaru pero me gusta mas que me digan Hotaru, mucho gusto conocerlos.- Hotaru se presento a los superiores con una reverencia.

-Me llamo Seto Kousuke, Mary-chan deja de ser tímida y salúdalo- Seto se presenta e intenta que su compañera se presente también a Hotaru.

-Kozakura Mary, espero poder trabajar contigo- Mary se presento con una voz tímida.

Los 3 jóvenes estaban yendo al centro cuando Seto hizo una aclaración sobre Hotaru. -Eres el nuevo "Operatore" asignado a esta región y es tu primera vez aquí-

-Como lo sabes, acaso tu habilidad involucra saber de los demás- Hotaru estaba sorprendido con lo que dijo Seto, pero este le respondió. -De hecho se debe a que llevas la insignia en el lugar equivocado y no portas el identificador-

-Identificador. ¿Qué es eso?- Hotaru pregunto porque no tenia idea.

-Sabes que todo "Operatore" debe estar registrado ante el Ministerio de Salud. El identificador es una pulsera que tiene la información básica sobre el "Operatore" y por obligación debe llevarse en todo momento. ¿Mizutani-kun, cuando te hicieron el examen usaste tu habilidad?- Mary le respondió la pregunta y al mismo tiempo le hizo una pregunta a Hotaru.

Este le respondió con rapidez. -Como pase con buenas notas en las primeras pruebas que me eximieron del examen de habilidad.-

-Como la comandante Kido y con Mary, no recibiste tu Identificador después de ingresar a Kagerou porque no habías activado tu habilidad, creo que te la darán cuando la uses por primera vez- Seto dedujo lo que dijo Hotaru y dio la respuesta porque no tenia el suyo.

-Kagerou es impresionante.- Emocionado esta Hotaru, por la deducción de Seto. En ese momento Seto detiene a Mary y Hotaru.

-Espera un momento.- En el momento llega un joven extraño (Cabello blanco, Ojos rosas)

Aquel joven antes de irse dijo una frase -Buenos días Seto, Mary, Joven-

-¿Y ese era?- Hotaru le pregunta a sus superiores y Seto le responde -Konoha, es un agente de circunstancias especiales-

-Ya hemos llegado.- Mary usa su identificador en una perilla.

[Oficial de 3ra Clase Kozakura Mary, Entrada Permitida] Con eso la puerta se abre.

-Comandante, el novato que dijo el supervisor ya llego.

-¿Cómo te llamas, chico?- Pregunta una mujer de cabello verde.

-Mi..Mizutani Hotaru pero me dime por mi nombre, Señorita Comandante.-

-Comandante de la Sexta Región de Japón. Kido Tsubomi, Bienvenido a Kagerou.- Kido le da la mano

Hotaru acepta el gesto de Kido. -Gracias, salvo por el gato mentiroso todos fueron amables conmigo.-

Seto insinúa lo que dijo Hotaru. -"Gato Mentiroso", el único que parece estar en esa categoría debe ser Kano, no existió nadie que no pueda ser engañado por él. Y eso incluye a los 8 otros oficiales.-

Lo que dijo Seto dejo en una duda a Hotaru -Comandante, Seto, Mary, Konoha, Gato Mentiroso; si hay 9 oficiales ¿Donde están los otros 4?

Mary le responde. - Si mi memoria no me falla, una debe estar en la red y la otra esta comprando cosas para la comandante.-

-¿Y los otros 2?

* * *

**Zona del Autor:**

Tadan, les gusto el primer capitulo, ese caso les gustara mucho. Quienes serán esos agentes que Hotaru tiene interés y cual es la relación ente Hotaru y Ayano. Pues si tienen alguna duda no olviden dar una reseña y no olviden una cosa !QUE VIVA KAGEROU PROJECT¡


End file.
